We Can Find Another Way
by jaqtkd
Summary: A Series of one hundred word drabbles, charting an AU romance between Merlin and Morgana. All based on twenty song prompts from The Heart of Camelot's 'Lyrics and Melodies' challenge. At first Merlin is entranced by Morgana and soon seduced by her. Then comes the inevitable betrayal and heartache. But perhaps Morgana can be changed or, failing that, perhaps destiny can.
1. Here Comes The Sun

**We Can Find Another Way**

_Twenty, 100 word drabbles written for The Heart of Camelot's Lyrics and Melodies challenge. Each one based on song lyrics._

* * *

**Here Comes the Sun**

The Beatles

**(Set around S1)**

Being at Camelot was both a blessing and a curse for Merlin; constantly tired, constantly unappreciated and constantly fearful that his secret would be revealed.

However, no matter how dark things felt, there was always the chance of sunshine around the next corner; a smile thrown in his direction that caused a warm glow to pulse through him. The waft of her scent as she passed that reminded him of a flower-filled meadow at the height of spring.

Morgana. Even her name felt like the sun; a beautiful song to thaw the ice and give him a ray of hope.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Been putting this challenge off for ages because of lack of inspiration but suddenly decided to arrange all of the songs to create one AU Mergana story. Having enjoyed writing 100 word drabbles again recently, I deciding to keep that low word count here to. _

_I've written quite a few already so hopefully nice, quick updates to make up for the inevitably short chapters._


	2. Colorblind

**Colorblind**

Counting Crows

**(Set around S1)**

"Are you all right, my lady?"

He was the only one who had ever asked. The only one who had ever noticed. Merlin. A servant, a nobody and yet...

"I'm fine," Morgana replied, putting on her smile; white and bright and enough to fool most people, before drawing back in; to the darkness, the fear and the nightmares.

And usually he smiled and left, leaving her convinced that she had convinced him and that her feelings were safe, deep inside, but today he stopped and looked at her more closely, nodding sagely.

"Yes, I understand," he whispered. "I'm fine too."

~o~0~o~


	3. Wicked Game

**Wicked Game**

Chris Isaak

**(Set around S1)**

Morgana always looked so sad and fearful, and Merlin thought he understood what she was feeling. To him it seemed she were a kindred spirit and so, despite his lowly status, he talked to her, befriended her and she...

She kissed him.

After that, things would never be the same again. His childish crush turned to desire and his fear of discovery now had a different root.

"I've never felt this way," she mumbled between kisses as they stood by the roaring fire in her chambers. "Please stay."

He pulled away. "Don't say that. You know this can never be."

~o~0~o~


	4. Lucky

**Lucky**

Bif Naked

**(Set around S1)**

"You know this can never be."

Merlin was right, of course. If Uther ever found out they would be in so much trouble. But Morgana couldn't think of that now, not when her heart was free and singing for the first time in years.

"I love you. Nothing else matters." Then she kissed him again.

"Morgana..." Merlin gasped, pushing her gently away, his eyes now dark and his lips swollen. "We can't. If Uther ever found out..."

"Don't you realise what we've got here? How lucky we are?"

"Lucky?"

She just laughed as she pulled him onto her rose-embroidered quilt.

~o~0~o~


	5. Live To Tell

**Live To Tell**

Madonna

**(Set around S2)**

So much love, so much passion but, no matter how hard he tried, Merlin couldn't bring himself to stop. Could help himself from heading to Morgana's chambers each night and slowly falling under her spell.

It had to be ended before their secret was discovered, but he honestly didn't think he had the strength to do so.

And then there was his other secret. The intimacy he now shared with Morgana was making it harder for him to hide his magic from her; and the guilt was now burning him up. He should tell her.

If he lived that long.

~o~0~o~


	6. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Don't Fear The Reaper**

Blue Oyster Cult

**(Set around S2)**

Each night was the same. Merlin would come to her quietly, nervously, eyes downcast, mumbling complaints about secrets and lies.

Then Morgana would kiss him and he'd change; become wild like nature, as if he were sun and rain made flesh. At the end he would reverently whisper her name, and the candles flames would flare and die as if a wind had flown in and snatched them.

Then came the apologies, the worry; sometimes close to panic, and she'd take his hand and kiss him again, telling him not to fear Uther nor their love. All would be well.

~o~0~o~


	7. Iris

**Iris**

The Goo Goo Dolls

**(Set around S2)**

Every touch was fire, every breath was life, every taste was heaven. And yet, despite all of this, the dragon's words haunted him constantly. Destiny, duty. Doom.

"What is it, Merlin?" Morgana asked. "What are you hiding?"

"I want to tell you. I want you to know me. The real me. I hate the secrets but..." The tears fell as he fought an internal battle with his knowledge of their shared destiny and doom. "I have to end this. I have a destiny, a duty to Arthur. If he ever found out about... but, there's more..."

"Merlin?"

"I have magic."

~o~0~o~


	8. My Skin

**My Skin**

Natalie Merchant

**(Set around S2)**

Morgana stared at Merlin numbly, quite unable to react. The promises he'd whispered, the love they'd shared, and now he was ending it and confessing his magic?

The dam burst and she shouted at him, hit him, cried, screamed. At one point she even kissed him.

"I don't understand."

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he quietly sought her forgiveness, but her heart had been strangled by his confession and their love had turned to frost, slowly killing the old Morgana. The dark pain of betrayal turned the sweet to sour and Morgana then knew what she had to do.

~o~0~o~


	9. Come Undone

**Come Undone**

Duran Duran

**(Set around S3)**

Morgana was wilder than the wind when she'd thrown Merlin out that night and, the following morning, she had left Camelot, taking his heart with her.

No-one else knew why. No-one ever could.

Had he taken the correct path? Confessing his magic and giving up his dream made breath and skin?

Perhaps Morgana just needed some space to make things right. But, as time went on and snow filled the sky, Merlin could not keep from falling apart, terrified about where she had gone. _Whom_ she had sought.

Their love had come undone, but what did that mean for Camelot?

~o~0~o~


	10. Seven Devils

**Seven Devils**

Florence + The Machine

**(Set around S3)**

All of Camelot would suffer. Uther and Merlin especially for their betrayal. Now Morgana had Morgause as a friend, the stakes were raised and she would return home with a purpose; to tear the walls and slave their hearts.

Their combined magic would ensure even Merlin couldn't put the fire out.

And she would tear down Camelot's walls as Uther had torn down her spirit, and she would burn Camelot's heart from the inside out, just as Merlin had done to hers.

"See, I've come to burn your kingdom down."

_She will enslave them all, before the day is done._

~o~0~o~


	11. With or Without You

**With or Without You**

U2

**(Set around S3)**

Merlin felt unable to live without her, but then she returned and he wondered if this wasn't worse. Morgana had tried to convince him that she'd forgiven him but it wasn't long before she gave herself away.

Once she knew he wasn't fooled she changed her game; asking for meetings and not showing up, or starting fights in the crypt which soon turned into acts of seduction.

Merlin threatened to tell Arthur but his hands were tied. He couldn't tell on her any more than she could tell on him. He couldn't win but he certainly had everything to lose.

~o~0~o~


	12. Rolling In The Deep

**Rolling In The Deep**

Adele

**(Set around S3)**

Morgana implied she had forgiven Merlin, but he soon guessed the truth.

"I'll tell Arthur," he threatened.

She laughed. "You sell me out and I'll tell what I know."

Then she kissed him, just to keep him off balance, before leaving him stunned and in despair.

But, it hurt to have lost Merlin's love and trust. Morgana could demand his passion and still own part of his heart, but she couldn't afford to be sentimental. She had a job to do, even though the scars of their love reminded her of what they'd lost.

_We could have had it all._

~o~0~o~


	13. Behind Blue Eyes

**Behind Blue Eyes**

The Who

**(Set around S4)**

"You must stop this," Merlin pleaded but Morgana just laughed at him.

He tried to explain his life, how he had to laugh and act like a fool. How he had to constantly fight against his anger and against evil.

"The real evil here is Uther, not me," she retorted.

She was full of vengeance, his love was. How could he convince her?

"We shall be free one day."

"Yes, but only if he dies. Join me, Merlin."

"You know I can't."

She left with glare and a swish of skirts and Merlin looked after her with sad, blue eyes.

~o~0~o~


	14. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

Sarah Brightman

**(Set around S4)**

It seemed Morgana couldn't win against Merlin, and now she was exposed and again forced to flee Camelot.

And she missed him, despite everything. Wishing they were together, wishing he was somehow here again.

She didn't want to regret the wasted years, didn't want to dwell on the dreams and memories, but she couldn't help it. Even though she was still determined to defeat Camelot and be the queen that the citizens deserved, surrounded by people who seemed to be the wrong companions but, what else could she do?

No more memories, no more wasted tears.

_Help me say, "Goodbye"._

~o~0~o~


	15. Stairway to Heaven

**Stairway to Heaven**

Led Zeppelin

**(Set around S4)**

Merlin felt guilty about the secret meetings and time spent away from Arthur but he couldn't help himself. It seemed there was still part of Morgana that felt uncertain about the path she'd chosen and he should work hard to persuade her to change.

But sometimes it felt as if she was the piper calling the tune instead of him. One word, one kiss and she could get whatever she wanted. So far that had only been love but, what if she asked for more? Would he be able to resist?

"There's still time to change the road you're on."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** Hmm, but who said the last line?_


	16. Time after Time

**Time after Time**

Cyndi Lauper

**(Set around S4)**

Morgana only dreamed of Merlin nowadays. Not the night terrors any more, just sad and confused longings for the man she loved and the life they apparently couldn't have. She would see his back as he walked down a path and would call out his name, begging him to stay.

Always one step behind.

Or sometimes she'd be dragging him forwards, willing him down _her_ road and he'd pull back, shaking his head. Telling her to go slow and be patient.

They were two lost souls, full of stolen secrets. Both of them falling, both trying to catch the other.

~o~0~o~


	17. Dante's Prayer

**Dante's Prayer**

Loreena McKennitt

**(Set around S5)**

Morgana was the enemy of Camelot, Merlin its saviour. Their goals were completely different and exactly the same; to bring back magic. To be free.

She would attack, he would defend and then, afterwards, Merlin would seek her out and plead with her for peace. Then they would make love in the light of the stars and cry in despair. And the dawn seemed forever lost and their hearts so fragile.

"We can find another way."

"There is no other way." And yet Merlin knew that wasn't true.

_Cast your eyes on the ocean,_

_Cast your soul to the sea._

~o~0~o~


	18. I Shall Not Walk Alone

**I Shall Not Walk Alone**

Ben Harper

**(Set around S5)**

In the end it seemed that Merlin had no choice. Arthur was now king but magic was still banned. The dragon had been wrong. Gaius had been wrong. He could no longer fight that battle. He was tired and weary, tattered and worn.

_Break the chains that hold us down._

He still loved Arthur and Gwen, still did not wish them harm, but he had to leave Camelot. Perhaps he could persuade Morgana to leave too? To journey far away to a place where they would be accepted. Together they could find a new tomorrow.

_I shall not walk alone._

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N:** And, there's the twist._


	19. Don't Give Up

**Don't Give Up**

Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush

**(Set around S5)**

This time when Merlin arrived at Morgana's hovel he didn't berate her, didn't complain, didn't even kiss her. He just sat there sorrowfully, tears silently running down his cheeks.

"I've failed. I was taught to win and lost everything. I changed my face and changed my name, but it wasn't enough."

It seemed so wrong to see him like this. So broken, so hurt.

"Don't give up," she said. "There's no reason to be ashamed."

"I can't believe I just walked away. Left everyone and lost everything."

"Not everyone," she replied. "You still have us. And you're not beaten yet."

~o~0~o~


	20. I Will Follow You into the Dark

**I Will Follow You into the Dark**

Death Cab For Cutie

**(Set around S5)**

It was all so clear now. Through Morgana's love Merlin had learnt how it had to be.

There is no other way.

The pair stood on a rise above Camelot, hands clasped so tight as the spark of magic built between them, waiting for the moment when they'd show Arthur the only true path.

The magical path.

Merlin had been a fool to think he could do this on his own. Being beside Morgana would made all the difference. Whatever the outcome.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Merlin replied. "Let's do this. I will follow you into the dark."

~o~0~o~


End file.
